


Something Familiar

by Pixelleci



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Based off a role-play, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation AU, Shadam, i threw this together, klance, leakira - Freeform, original paladins with their lions, possibly smut, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelleci/pseuds/Pixelleci
Summary: There’s this strange pull every time Lance touches his bayard. Every time it forms into it’s sniper ability, it feels so perfect and fit in his hands.Keith can feel the exact same way. His swings and hits with every move is just so easily familiar.What could it be that is pulling the two into a sense of deja vu?





	Something Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks, but I’m doing it anyway

Okay, so I really didn’t think this through, so right now this is gonna be the first chapter. I’m working on writing one up soon, stop yelling at me.

Thanks for reading, stay tuned for the first chapter!


End file.
